This invention relates to improvements of melt-blowing processes applying multiple rows of spinning orifices described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,570, which is herewith incorporated by reference. More particularly, it relates to the improvement whereby the number of rows of spinning orifices can be extended beyond the number possible before and still maintain fiberforming spinning quality without the formation of "shot", thus improving the productivity of a spinning unit.